


"Runaway with me."

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: When everything piles upon Alec he just needs to get away, and Magnus is his salvation...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY WONDERFUL PARABETA AND FRIEND MUSCLEMEMORY. Thank you for being so amazing and just being there for me. I love you so dearly and am so thankful we got a chance to start talking. <3
> 
> This was beta'd by my dear friend Baneofwonderland! Thank you so much you gorgeous soul!

_“Alec we have another mission.” “Alec there is a meeting in Idris, your attendance is expected.” Alec we are trying to fix this mess, can you just help out a little.” “Big brother can you help me out with this zipper on this damn dress?” “Bro, did you get my stele back yet. I promise no more heat runes!” “Yo, Alec. Come on we got work to do… No I can’t deal with it alone I need my Parabatai with me. Are you feeling okay?” “Hey Alec can I get some advice… No no nothing like that, I just want to know what I should get Jace for Christmas?” “Hey, Alec. Clary told me what you suggested she get Jace for Christmas, can you help me figure out wat to get Izzy?” “Alec, come on we are going to be late for the clave meeting.” “Alec wake up, I want you to show me how to fight like you and Jace.” “Alec have you seen the ruby necklace Magnus gave me, I took it off for two seconds to change and… Oh thanks big brother.” “Hey, what the hell am I supposed to get Clary for Christmas… Why did you suggest anything to her, now I have to return the gesture… Well Yeah I was gonna get her something anyway, she’s my girlfriend.” “What did you tell Simon to get me? Come on tell me… Damn it you are so stubborn sometimes… A surprise…? I guess you’re right.” “Alec…” “Alec...” Alec…” “Alexander.”_

“What do you want now?” Alec snaps as he turns to find Magnus stepping through a portal to greet him. He takes one step back holding his hands up in defense. Alec drops his face and frowns, “I’m sorry. I just… things have been hectic lately.”

“I can see that. You look so exhausted, my darling.” He steps forward again dropping his arms and taking Alec’s hands in his, locking their fingers, and pulling Alec closer.

“Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you to make you feel better?” Alec drops Magnus’ hands and wraps his arms around him holding him close, soaking up all the love and care he feels coming off of Magnus. The one person in so long to ask him what they could do for him.

“You.” Alec whispers into Magnus’ neck “All I need is you.”

Magnus nods against Alec, tightening his hold on him. 

Somehow they end up lying on Alec’s bed, hands and feet tangled together. Eskimo kisses and soft touches are in no short supply. Alec feels more relaxed than he has felt in days, weeks, even months. There are no words- they are not needed, only intense, yet soft stares and gentle kisses.  
It is sometime later when Magnus finally remembers why he was even here, besides to see Alec which is always a pleasure. “I was wondering what I should get you for Christmas?” Alec sighs having been able to answer this question for everyone else, yet not for himself.

“I don’t know. I don’t really need anything, besides this.” He strokes Magnus’ arm.

“Okay, I understand the need factor, but I am asking what you want for Christmas.” Magnus gives him a stern look.

“I don’t know… Maybe…”

“Alec!” Izzy barges in the room, not even fazed in finding them together, “Hey, Magnus… Alec, mom wants you. She has been summoned to Idris, I am sure she is going to ask you to go with her.” Alec groans and untangles himself, reluctantly, from Magnus. Swearing as he leaves the room.

Izzy doesn’t follow, instead she plops down on the bed next to Magnus, who looks rather sour about Alec having to leave his side. “’Sup, mi amigo?” Izzy reaches out to pat his hand. 

“He needs a break.” Magnus’ tone is just as grumpy as his face looks. “Does anyone ever just let him relax for five minutes uninterrupted, at all?” Izzy’s face turns somber as Magnus continues. “Alec works his ass off day and night, I hardly get to see him anymore because he is either here running missions or in Idris. But you know what I would gladly leave him be if he needed the rest, which he does. He may be a Nephilim, but as you once said he is part Mundane as well and he gets tired as mundanes do.” He looks to Izzy and frowns, “I am sorry, my dear. I don’t blame you, really I don’t blame anyone. This is what being a Shadowhunter is, I just see how it gets to Alec at times and it eats away at me.”

Izzy’s face transforms from gloomy to one of understanding. “I am happy you care about him so much. I do too, but at times I forget he is more than just a Shadowhunter or my big brother.”

“I completely get that. Sometimes I have to remind myself that he is not only my boyfriend… there is so much more to him, and we all have to let Alec be Alec. Give him that time.”

“So wise, you are Mr. Bane.” Izzy smirks.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow at her, “Star Wars with Simon again?” Izzy nods and grins that goofy grin only thoughts of Simon can elicit. He laughs and nudges her arm.

Alec enters the room moments later, massaging the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. “Iz, can I have a few moments alone with my boyfriend before I have to leave, please?” He is trying his best not to snap at her. She is not the cause of this issue, or any issue really.” She moves to leave the room, stopping next to Alec, “Relax every now and then, I promise no one will be mad about it if you do.” She raises on her tip toes and kisses his cheek, his eyes closing as he feels how much she means her words, before leaving them alone.

Magnus is already so close when Alec opens his eyes, standing before him, his thumb caressing away the red lipstick left behind. “I won’t stay much longer, I am sure you have to prepare to leave… I just want to…”

“Run away with me!” The words are tumbling out of Alec’s mouth, slamming into Magnus’ chest before he has even a second to register them. He would ask Alec if he was joking or if he was sure, but his eyes are telling just how much Alec wants this.

“Okay. We can do that.” Magnus smiles, “When you get back from the clave meeting I will be waiting.”

“No, I mean now. Run away with me. Now!”

“But I thought you had a meeting?”

Alec shakes his head, “I don’t care. I’m not going. What I want for Christmas is for you to run away with me. Please, Magnus?”

Magnus should say no, because he knows Alec would never do this. Never run away from responsibilities. But he can’t say no, because he knows Alec needs this, and Alec would not ask for it unless he desperately needed it.

“Okay, where to?” Magnus snaps his fingers and waves his hands about, a portal appears just a few feet away from them.

Alec shrugs, “I don’t know, just anywhere far away from here.” He grabs Magnus hand. “Lead the way, my love.”

My love… Yup Magnus is so gone for this man, those two words just melted his heart. He has the perfect place in mind. “Should we leave a note, in case anyone gets worried?”

“No. Let them worry.” Alec cares he really does but in this moment he is only thinking of himself, something he hardly does.

Magnus can see this and knows Alec will be upset with himself if they worry too much for him. On their way through the portal Magnus snaps his fingers and a note is created, appearing in Izzy’s hands as she walks into her room. It startles her, but not enough.

_Isabelle,_

_Alec has asked me to take him away from all of this for a little while. Do not fear we will return. I will not tell you where we are going or exactly how long we will be gone. Mostly because I do not know. I will keep him safe. He just needs this time away. Everyone has their breaking point my dear, and I would not like to see Alexander get there, as I am sure do not as well. Let Alec be Alec._

_Love, Magnus Bane._

Izzy is at first ecstatic that Alec has decided to get away relax, until it hits her that she must now face her mother with this news. It is bad enough Maryse despises Magnus as it is, now she will add this to the list of Shit Bane has done to cause Maryse strife.

She decides to say nothing until Maryse asks. Why go looking for a fight, just let it come you right?

****

The loft? While Alec loves being here, he was hoping for a more distant adventure. He turns to look at Magnus with his head slightly titled and squinting one eye. “Calm yourself, love. I just need to get something for a spell. Or do you want them to track us?” Alec can only shake his head, While Magnus begins to rummage through his stuff. “Aha, got it. Ready to go?”  
“Been ready. Where are we going?”

“Nope. You cannot know until we get there.” He casts the spell just before grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him through the portal. 

****

The first thing Alec notices when he exits the portal is that instantly he is chilly. Then the cabin they just entered comes into view. It is small, quaint, and on a mountain? Alec moves to the widow and his eyes take in rocky hills covered in snow being towered over by bigger, much bigger hills. It is stunning and so fucking relaxing. Even more so when Magnus hands wrap around his waist, his chin resting on Alec’s shoulder. “Did I do good?”

Alec closes his eyes and nods, a small smile forming, “You did perfect.”

Magnus presses a kiss behind Alec’s ear before pulling back, “Okay so there is a lot we can do. Do you want to go skiing, snowboarding, a hike, anything you want?”

Alec shakes his head, “I can’t ski or snowboard, and hiking doesn’t sound very relaxing at the moment.” Magnus nods his mind already trying to think of more stuff for them to do, until Alec’s voice comes again, “Actually can we just… cuddle by the fire, drink hot chocolate, and talk?”

“You mean act like we are madly in love and on some romantic getaway, nope sounds horrible.”

Alec knows too well the sarcasm in Magnus’ tone and can’t help but to reach out and pull his boyfriend to him, “Shut up, and kiss me.”

Magnus chuckles and moves a fraction closer, “As you wish, Alexander.” And when their lips meet Alec is in a heaven of his own. Magnus’ lips warming him instantly, easing the tension in his muscles, and relaxing his mind. Nothing else matters in this moment.

Magnus’ fingers make their way under Alec’s shirt grazing over his abs, more warmth traveling into Alec and he is practically melting at this point… “Make me feel good.”

Magnus’ heart rapidly beats in his chest, of course he has made Alec feel good before and Alec has done the same for him, but never has Alec requested it like this, and something about Alec’s breathy tone drives Magnus wild. “Always amazes me.” He doesn’t realize the words have left his lips until Alec smiles against them… “What does?” 

“You, everything about you.” Magnus’ lips graze over Alec’s in a whisper.

“Be more specific.” Alec presses into Alec placing a soft kiss before letting Magnus speak.

“Well there are so many things about you, I couldn’t possibly name them all, but I can try” He steps back enough to removes Alec’s shirt, “For instance the way your body affects me.” He takes in Alec’s puzzled look, just before running his fingers along Alec’s abs, “This one sends electricity through my body…” He goes to another, “Shudders throughout my soul…” then another, “tingles in my spine…” another, “Shivers in my hips…” another, “butterflies in my stomach...” and another, “goosebumps on my flesh…” He moves his hand right above Alec’s heart, “But this muscle does the most, it does all of that and more… It makes my mind wonder, my body quake, and my heart race… It makes me fall in love with you more and more as each second passes.”

Alec actually feels way too much now, “Magnus, I… I mean… I uhhh…”

Magnus shakes his head with that tiny smile on his face, “And that stuttering thing you do, it makes me weak. It tears me down, but builds me up all at once. I don’t think you…” Alec’s lips shut him up before he can say anything else, the strongest need to be as close as possible taking over every other need Alec has ever felt. Incredible. Magnificent.

There is no telling how long they remained tangled together. Eventually they found themselves by the fire, clothes discarded, holding each other, and whispering sweet words to one another, until sleep took over.

Alec wakes up first, his face buried in Magnus’ neck, his body wrapped safely in Magnus’ arms. If Alec could he would never go back home, but there are too many people he cares for. But for now this is all he will focus on, being here with Magnus.

His fingers begin to trace Magnus’ abs, much like Magnus did to him, feeling what Magnus described and so much more. He travels from one ab to another… “Mmmm… so nice.” Magnus voice rings in Alec’s ears and his hand stills… “No, no don’t stop.” Magnus smirks his eyes still closed. 

A different idea pops into Alec’s mind. He moves quickly, placing himself over Magnus, straddling him, really. As his lips begin to take over where his hands stopped… Magnus’ body reacting immediately… goosebumps and warmth radiating off if him. And just as his lips hover above Magnus’ rapidly beating heart, he realizes a strong desire within himself. He places the kiss, holding it for some time, focusing on each beat beneath them the way his own heart begins to match. His head comes up and his eyes meet Magnus’ “I want…” He bites his lip playfully, never breaking eye contact.

Magnus arches into Alec, his whole body feeling as if it is in fire. “Yes… anything…”

The face hovering over Magnus’ grows a wicked smirk, “Hot chocolate,” Magnus’ eyebrow cocks in question, “You know with the little marshmallows on top.”

“Seriously?” He blinks a few time in astonishment. Alec just nods, and Magnus shrugs and sighs, “Yeah, I mean sure.” He brings his hand up to magic up some hot chocolate as per request, but it is covered by Alec’s.

“I was kidding, kind of. I mean I want some, but first I want you.” Magnus can’t argue with Alec, not that he wants to in any case.

**** 

“Alexander?” A whisper against Alec’s earlobe, warming his flesh as it courses through his veins. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He wants to remain in this dream with Magnus, far away from the institute. “My love.” Yes follow the sound of that voice. “Wake up, or no hot chocolate for you.”

One eye pops open and Alec is looking up into Magnus’ eyes. “Am I dreaming, or is this real?” Magnus closes the space between them pressing his lips to Alec’s his fingers running along Alec’s arms, magic slipping from his fingers covering Alec with feeling if love, protection, and calm… something Alec longs to feel most of the time. “Definitely real.” A smile spreading across his face as Magnus moves away. He sits up yawning and stretching. Magnus magics a cup into his hand and sure enough the smell of chocolate is invading his senses. “Mmmm… I love you.”

Magnus’ eyes go wide as these words slam into his chest, then they soften and a smile, not his usual suave, ‘I’m the high warlock of Brooklyn, don’t cross me’ smile, but instead a goofy grin with blush in his cheek. “Alexander? Do you realize what you just…”

“Oh yes, I know what I said.” Alec turns with a smirk, “I was talking to the hot chocolate.” He lifts the cup just a bit as if showing Magnus.

“Oh, really, you know I could take that away just as easy as I gave it to you, darling.” Magnus huffs a grumpy look covering his smile now.

Until that heart filled chuckle leaves Alec’s mouth that is, “Of course, I was talking to you Magnus. I do love you. I feel that I made that very obvious and not just last night, but this morning, and all the time.” 

“Oh no complaints here.” Magnus giggles, “I love you too, Alexander.”

“Good, because had our love been unrequited, I would feel very stupid for this.” He reaches for his jacket and grabs a box, handing it over to Magnus, “Merry Christmas.”

Magnus is for the second time in shock because of Alec, “What is this?”

“Well, Magnus, the point is for you to open it. Must I teach you everything?”

“Shush, you.” Magnus sticks his tongue out, which Alec chases after, because they can do this, they are allowed to be like this. After moments of kissing Magnus pulls away, “I want to open my present, stop distracting me.” He nudges Alec away so he can grab the box again.

The lid is lifted and inside is a necklace, with two charms, two runes. His fingers caress over the sparkling metals as his eyes begin to fill with tears, “The love rune, and the Parabatai rune…” Alec’s voice drags his attention away from the necklace, “Jace is my Parabatai, and we have a bond stronger than any other, I had ever felt. But now I can’t deny that what we have is just as strong. Entirely different but just as strong. I feel connected to you in a way that is special for us, and I will be damned if the Clave thinks I get to only have one soulmate. Jace is my brother we fight together to protect the world.”He looks directly into Magnus’ eyes, “And you are my world. Immortal or not, I will never stop fighting to protect you, to love you, to be with you. Nothing gets to take you from me and live to see another day.” Suddenly Alec’s hot chocolate is gone, and he is on his back, Magnus hovering over him, dropping the sweetest kisses along his lips, jaw, cheek, and neck. A cold sting hits his bare chest and when he looks to see what caused it, he finds the necklace hanging from Magnus’ neck.


End file.
